My Roleplay Characters
by BashfulxGirl
Summary: These are all of my Roleplay Characters, not in any order. They all range from different Roleplay's, but most will be from "Bleach" Rating is M because mention of many differnt things.
1. Bleach: Lu Tsukiyomi

**Name:** Lunar "Lu" Eclipse Tsukiyomi

**Age:** 12

**Eyes:** Red

**Hair:** Dark Blue, Short

**Parents:** Samiel(Mother) Ikuto Tsukiyomi(Father)

**Siblings:** Shugo, Bunko, Hiroki, Sol, Toki

**Love: ** Garvan

**Children:** Dawn(Deaceced), Dusk, Mizuhana

**Hight:** 5"2

**Scars: **A huge belly scar going close to his spine.

**Tattoos: **Two tattoos on his left and right wrists saying "HU-37G1" (Healer Unit 37,Generation 1)

**Outfit:**

**Outside House:** Blue Suit, Black Dress Shoes, Black fedore with thin blue stripes, Cresent Moon Necklace, White Dress Shirt

**Home:** Jeans/Shorts/Sweatpants, Shoes, No Shirt, Cresent Moon Necklace.

**Likes:** Sweets, cooking, music, small animals, blood and gore horror movies,

**Dislikes:** Sol and Garvan fighting, Biographies,

**Past:**

Lu was born into a semi-normal family, his parents are both men (one of whom is a Fertility God), and all most all of his siblings are half siblings, except for his identicle twin brother Sol. He was raised by his sister Bunko along with his brothers, Hiroki and Sol.

When he was 3, he was stolen from his family and taken to be experimented on as a Healer Unit by Tosh. He was found and taken back to his home when he was 4, but he had 2 new abilities, Super-Strength and a healing bite. Since then, certain things trigger memory relapses of those days.

When he was 8, he was semi-raped by his babysitter and ex-best friend, Jun. He never told his siblings, but when he went back to Jun's, Jun ran tests on Lu and found out he was pregnant. Jun then kidnapped Lu and took him to his summer home and kept him there until the birth of their daughter, Dawn. Jun then preformed experiments on their Dawn, which resulted in her death 7 days after her birth. It was about 3 days afterwords that the cops found Jun, Lu, and the now dead Dawn. Jun was sent to prison, and Lu was returned home with his dead little girl. Ever since then, Lu has been going in mini depressions and sucidal moments.

Now, at age 12, Lu was living as normaly as he could with Bunko, Hiroki, and Sol. He met Garvan, and developed a small crush on him. Sol doesn't like Garvan and fights with him a lot, much to Lu dismay. The day Lu confessed to Garvan, he was raped by a boy from the High-School, Chad Williams, and then had intercourse with Garvan, which caused Lu to get pregnant with a set of Half-Sibling Twins, Dusk(Boy), and Mizuhana "Mizu"(Girl), who are Garvan and Chad's children respectivly. Jun is realesed from prison a few days after the twins were "born". This scared Lu, and he tried to get Garvan to take the twins and run, because Lu has a tracker in his arm Jun put into him when he was taken to the summer house. Lu is then convinced to go with Garvan to a hiding place with him and the twins.

**Other:**

~Is legally married to Jun, but by force.

~ Is great on the Violin like his father.

~Is a klutz and falls a lot, but can be graceful like the avarage person at tmes.

~Carries a picture of Dawn (before experiments, and death) with him, and a picture of him and all of his siblings.

~Uses the term -San when meeting and talking to new people, though it will change the more he gets to know people.

~Can get pregnant like his mother.

!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$%^&*()!#$

I will update this more when more things happen with and to Lu. He has become one of my favorite RP chara's next to Bunko, Duma, and soon Mizuhana.


	2. Bleach:Chad Williams

**Name: **Chad Williams

**Age:** 17

**Hair:** Brown , But Dyed Blond, Shaggy, Short

**Hight: 6"2**

**Weight:**

**Eyes: **Brown

**Outfit:** Red Sports Jacket, White T-Shirt, Blue Jeans, White Sneakers

**Family:** Scotty(Father), Zoey(Oldest Sister), Joey (oldest Brother), Mizuhana(Daughter)

**Past:**

Chad is just your slightly avarage High-School Jock. His parents divorced when he was 7, and he lives with his mother. Both of his older siblings are in college. His dad is Scotty, and his future "Step-Mom" is Hiroki (Lu's older brother).

He's had a crush on Lu since he was 14 (He was Bunko's Friend and Partner for projects). He isn't very good at expressing his feelings, so he picks on and hurts the people he likes. He was the one who raped Lu, and is Mizuhana's father. He truly cares about his daughter once he meets her. He hates Garvan because he is together with Lu. He starts to be nicer to Lu after Lu explains who Mizuhana is, in hopes that Lu may leave Garvan for him.

He knows what goes on at all the other houses in town, so he know about Elliot's "Machine". Works at "The Bar" with his dad. Is Bi-sexual, but leans more towards guys than girls. His mother is a famous movie star, and thus, he is very rich.

After Lu says he's going to keep Mizuhana away from him, Chad will take Mizuhana away from Lu and Garvan.

**Other: **~Got Lu Pregnant with Mizuhana

~Is a High-School Senior

~Is a Bully/Jock

~Has 2 jock body guards

~Is Very Rich

~Truly cares for his daughter

~Is very good at track and football

~Has a crush on Lu

~Hates Garvan with a passion


	3. Bleach: Mizuhana TsukiyomiWilliams

**Name: **Mizuhana "Mizu" Tsukiyomi-Williams

**Age:** 2/16/17 (D.O.B. February 14th)

**Hair: ** Light Brown, To her shoulders, two messy low pigtails.

**Eyes: **Brown

**Height/Weight: **5'1/ 97 Pounds, C-Cup (Age 17)

**Parents: **Lu Tsukiyomi (Mother), Chad Williams (Father) (Rape), Garvan (Pseudo-Father)

**Siblings: **Dawn Tsukiyomi-Smith, Dusk Tsukiyomi, Seiko Tsukiyomi

**Love: **Eric

**Children: **Sora Tsukiyomi (Miscarriage), Yuu Tsukiyomi

**Outfit:** Simple Blue Sweater, Blue Pleated Skirt (Just above her knees), White Tights, Blue Low-Heeled Mary Jane's, Blue Bunny Necklace (From Eric), Blue Beanie with Dog Ears

**Other: **~Has Lu's Super Strength

~Lost her memories after being thrown head-first into the ground after almost being raped

~Plays Guitar, Violin, and Sings

~Is Dusk's Twin, but also his Half-Sibling

~Has to take a medication that stops her from getting bad fevers that can put her into the hospital

~Used to speak in the first person, but stopped when she lost her memories

~Doesn't get along with Evan (Eric's other personality)

~Loves candy and sweets, but mostly Lollipops

~Lives above "The Bar" and works there, gets into constant fights there.

~ Is a Musical Prodigy


	4. Bleach: Mark Jackson

**Name: **Markus "Mark" Jackson

**Age: **27

**Hair: **Black, To Ears, Messy (Like Bed head)

**Eyes:** Sunshine Yellow (Dusk said they were his favorite part about him)

**Height: **5"10

**Weight: **200, Muscles

**Relationship Status**: Was dating Dusk till he (Mark) was killed by Greg

**Dead or Alive: **WasAlive, Killed By Greg, Now Dead

**Outfit: **Tight Black T-Shirt, Tight Dark Jeans, Black Combat Boots, Black Studs in both ears, Silver Tongue Piercing.

**Other: **~ Looks like a nice guy, but isn't really.

~Love's piercing, tried to pierce Dusk's Dog ears

~Has a tattoo on the back of his neck of a Black Skull and Crossbones

~Owns a tattoo parlor, does a lot of tattooing himself

~Is an abusive boyfriend. Always beat Dusk, but then would apologize like mad and beg for forgiveness, sometimes crying. (Dusk would always forgive him)

~Tried to get Dusk to sleep with him, or kiss him (Neither ever happened)

~Was killed by Greg when Greg followed Dusk to Mark's and saw Mark hitting/choking Dusk.

**Past: **Grew up in an average household of a Mother, Father, Grandmother, One Older Sister, and Two Younger Brothers. Was a bully until he was 17. Met Dusk when Dusk was deciding if he wanted a tattoo or not. Truly loved Dusk, but couldn't stop hurting him.


	5. Bleach: Nyako

Name: Nyako "Nya"

Gender: Girl

Sexuality: Lesbian

Age: 23(Dead) 

Hair: Blonde, Long to butt, bangs, straight, usually let down. Blonde Cat Ears and Tail 

Eyes: Red

Height/Weight: 5'11"/ 129 LB/ skinny, D-Cup

Love: -

Children: -

Species: Experiment (Cat)

Outfit: Pink Tube top (Tight, stops above belly button), Dark Blue Skinny Jeans, Pink Sandals (High heeled)

Other: ~Mizu's best friend, lived in the same home

~Secretly loved Mizu, but treated her as a sister

~Was killed by the woman who took over Yuu's body.

~Hyper and always made decisions for others, except Mizu and her kids.

~Kept her sexuality secret from everyone, but confessed to Mizu that she loved her the day before she was killed

~Befriended Mizu only because she resembled Nyako's dead younger sister


	6. Bleach: Samiel

**Name: **Samiel "Sammi"

**Age: **Unknown

**Hair: **White, past shoulders when wet, Poofy, curly

**Eyes: **Red

**Height/Weight: **6"3/ 120 LB/Skinny

**Outfit: **Nudist, Will wear white Flip-flops, white T-Shirt, and white Pants when he needs to wear clothes.

**Love: - **(Afraid of commitment)

**Children: **(Has Many Children)Shugo, Bunko, Hiroki, Sol, Lu

**Status: **Was Alive, But Now Dead

**Species:** Fertility God

**Other: **~Capable of getting men/women pregnant and getting pregnant himself. (If he mother's the child, it can get pregnant, regardless of gender. If he father's the child, the child can get both men and women pregnant. Both abilities are passed down through the generations)

~Has a fear of commitment, so he whores himself out and gets pregnant a lot.

~Hates both Bunko and Lu, so he pretty much gave them to Tosh

~Loves to cause problems for his family

~Raped both Lu and Don. Maybe some more people in his family too, but it is unknown how many.

~Gave Eddy a potion that sped up his feelings for Don

~Works for the RP Goddesses ( Mostly Me)


	7. Bleach: Scotty Williams

Name: Scott "Scotty: Williams

Age: 47 (Looks 17)

Hair: Blonde, Curly, Poofy (Think: Cute Afro), Short

Eyes: Sapphire Blue

Height/Weight: 6'1"/ 140/ Skinny, Abs

Love: Hiroki

Children: Zoey, Joey, Chad

Outfit: Plaid Flannel Shirt (Long Sleeved), Black Dress Pants (Tight), Black Dress

Shoes, Dark Black Half Apron (Around Hips)

Other: ~Is Mizu's Real Grandfather

~Is divorced from his wife

~ Runs and Owns "The Bar"

~Love's razzberries

~Hyper and Energetic

~Has been a sort of second (or would it be third?) Father to Mizu


	8. Bleach: Daniel Tosh

**Name:** Daniel "Tosh" Tosh

**Age: **32 (Dead)

**Hair: **Short, Shaggy, In eyes, Black

**Eyes: **Green

**Height/Weight: **5'11/ 190/Skinny with slight muscles and abs

**Spouse: _**

**Children: **Joshua "JT" Tosh

**Outfit: **White Lab Coat (always open, to his knees), Black Sweater, Tan Cargo Pants, Black Dress Shoes

**Other: **~ Was the head of the Super-Human Project Bunko and Lu were apart of.

~Was killed by Bunko's friends when he took her.

~Gave Bunko her super-strength and wings. But she lost her Super Strength when she gained her wings.

~He was "Good" to Bunko (Fed her normally, never really beat her. Never raped her), he was "Bad" to Lu (Never really fed him, beat and raped him)

~He and Jun are cousins by marriage and Co-Workers

~Was very smart, Genius level


	9. Bleach: Jackie O'Sullivan

Name: Jackie Marie O'Sullivan

Age: 25

Hair: Ginger Red, Long to Mid-back, Curly, Slightly Poofy

Eyes: Green

Height/Weight: 5'7"/89 LB/very skinny, A-Cup

Outfit: White Dress Shirt, Green Vest, Black Pleated Skirt (To Mid-Thigh), White Socks (To Knees), Black Mary Janes

Experiment: Super-Human, Stealth Unit

Tattoos: SU-12G3 (Stealth Unit-#12-Generation 3)(On her Upper Arms near Each Shoulder)

Other: ~Met Lu when he was still 3 and took care of him during their Tosh days. Stayed in contact with him till he was 10.

~Immigrated to America from Ireland when she was 2. Has a slight Irish Accent.

~Wishes for a bigger chest

~ Is always annoyed by her Boyfriend

~Is the famous Assassin "Jackie the Ripper"

~Still is an Assassin-for-hire

~Can hold her liquor, it takes a lot to get her even just a little bit tipsy

~Loves taking care of children, wants to work as a Pre-School/Kindergarten Teacher

~Owns a Pomeranian (Dog) named Match (Boy)


	10. Persona 3: Ashley Yukimaru

Persona 3 RP Chara

Character

Name: Ashley Nicole Yukimaru

Gender: Girl

Sexuality: Bi

Age: 16 

Hair: Brown, short to just above shoulders, curls at bottom. If straightened, hair goes to shoulders.

Eyes: Brown

Height/Weight: 5'5"/ 110 LB/ Skinny, D-Cup

Outfits: Warm Weather: (School Uniform) Gekkoukan High School Girls Uniform, Black

Leggings, Red Converse Sneakers, Black Kitty Cat Earred Hat. (Normal Clothes) Red Tanktop, Black Pleated Skirt (to knees), red flip flops, Black Kitty Cat Earred hat.

Cold Weather: (School Uniform)Black Kitty Cat Earred hat, Girl's Uniform with Black pants instead of skirt, or she will "borrow" a boy's uniform from someone. (Normal Clothes) Red T-Shirt (Baggy), Blue Jeans (Kinda baggy, fit at hips), red converse, black kitty cat eared hat.

Other: ~Sold herself to help pay the bills at her home and get what she's wanted(never told anyone)

~Has conversations with her Persona at times. He's acted as her conscience

~Otaku. Cosplays, writes fanfics, etc etc

~ Insults people she likes(like a crush)

~Has engravings in her skin from Zack,Clark and Sammi (Left Upper arm= Kanji for Protect, from Zack, Upper Right=Kanji for Life from Clark, On upper back, Kanji for death from Sammi)

~Fears going insane from writing fantasy stories and talking to her "conscience"

~If she cries, she feels like a bad person, so she hasn't cried since she was 13.

~She began selling her body because all the other jobs she could get at the time paid much less.

~Has no problem wearing a skirt, but when things get boring, she "accidentally" flashes people

~In Ekoda's class, she's a real smartass until a teacher earns her respect

~Loves video games and always has one on hand, along with her iPod

Past: Ashley had a fairly normal childhood. She and her cousin Marissa, along with Sammi Smith, Zack Sunderland, and Clark Sunderland grew up together until Marissa left when she and Ashley were 11. Everything was fine until two years later when Ashley found her family was having financial troubles, which made her decide to sell her body so they could survive. She's been doing this in secret since she was 13, not telling a soul.

She comes from a household of a Grandfather, a Mother, a couple of pets, and her friends. Around her 14th birthday, she, Sammi, Zack, and Clark started getting into trouble for fighting. They soon became known as the top fighters for their town, county, and they were on their way to being feared by all who knew about them in the state, but Sammi, Zack and Clark ended it when they went to college. Ashley still has to keep fighting back home since she keeps getting attacked by people.

When she was 15, she had a pregnancy scare from her "work" and told Sammi about it, but told him she had been forced into it just once to protect her secret source of income. It was there Sammi confessed his love for her and told her that if there was a kid, he would act as the father. When they found out it was just a scare, Sammi was embarrassed, and Ashley couldn't see him as more than a brother, which caused Sammi to tell her that he was going to marry her one day, which makes him tell her he loves her all the time.

Nowadays, she keeps her business to a minimum, and goes by the name of "Mai-Chan" when she's "working". She goes to Club Escapade whenever she needs the work, and keeps track of her clients by the Orange Bracelets with Different charms on them, indicating what they want for the night. She uses day-dye to make her hair blonde, and puts in contacts to make her eyes look hazel. She wears very revealing clothes and make-up when she's Mai-Chan, but wears a trench coat when leaving or coming back to the dorm when she works.

She tends to blank out and go into a form of trance when talking to her "conscience" (which is actually her persona) and won't react to anything, which makes her body go on auto-pilot till she's done talking. She refuses to cry since she was told she was a "bad girl" by many of her clients and enemies, and that only "good girls" were allowed to cry. She tends to hold back her sadness and is learning to lock it away for good. Whatever money she makes from her work, she send half of it back home for her family.

Persona

Name: Asclepius  
Gender: Boy  
Arcana: Magician  
Type: Electric  
Resists: Electric

Weak: Wind

Block: Dark

Absorbs: Electric

Moves:

Current Level:

Ultimate Form:


	11. PKMN: Ashley Macek 2

Name: Ashley Macek

Age: 16

Gender: Girl

Sexuality: Bi

Hair: Brown, Curly Ringlets at the bottom, Messy, Long to Mid-Back, either let down, low or high

pigtails, or a low ponytail

Eyes: Brown

Height/Weight: 5'5"/ 134 LB/ Skinny, D-Cup

Hometown: Sunnyshore, Sinnoh

Family: Mother, Grandfather, Two Aunts, Three Uncles, Three Cousins

Team: Pacha, Toto (Peach, Kuroi Flare, Topi-Chan)

Pokemon in Storage: Macky the Magikarp

Pokemon at home: Mally, Molly, Ally and Tammy (All Magikarp)

Type: Battler/Contester

Crush: N Harmonia

Outfits: (Warm) Red T-Shirt (Baggy), Blue Jean Shorts (To Knees), red socks above ankle, Black Airwalk Sneakers (boys), Black and Hot Pink Striped Backpack, Red Baseball cap.

(Cool) Red T-Shirt (baggy), Meowth-eared and designed Hoodie (Baggy), Blue Jean Pants, Black Airwalk Sneakers (Boys), Black and Hot Pink Striped Backpack, Red Winter Cap

(Contests) Red "Alice" Dress, White Apron (2 Pockets), White and Red Tights, Black Mary-Janes (low heeled), Hair is up in high Pigtails with red ribbons

Other: -Rides her red bike everywhere, has a basket on the front and two on the sides of her bike.

-Her mother is friends Volkner's family, which was how he wound up watching Ashley when they were younger whenever he was home (along with Flint if he tagged along).

-Reads a lot, can be found with either books on Pokemon, Music, or Fantasy

-Carries a fishing pole in a basket, and her backpack in the other.

-Loves to fish for Magikarp, and has a tank full of Magikarp back home.

-Learned to like contests and even does them to please her Mother.

-Plays the Harmonica, which her Grandfather taught her to play.

-Has a special connection with Toto, Pacha, Macky, and her other Magikarp to the point of understanding them.

-When friends aren't around, she busts out of her shell and flirts with both guys and girls.

Past: Ashley grew up in a household full of Pokemon in Sunnyshore,Sinnoh. Her Mother was a former contester, specializing in Grass types as was her father who ran off when Ashley was 5. Her Grandfather was a Pokemon Trainer who speacialized in Fighting and Water types. Her Aunt and Uncle Bavone specialized with Normal and Bug Pokemon respectively, and their daughter specializes in Normal Types. Her other Aunt and Uncle Specialize in Fighting and Water Types (both use them), and their two sons use water and ground types.

Ashley grew up loving Pokemon as family and not pets, and formed a special connection with a few, thus giving her the ability understand certain Pokemon she meets. Since her father ran off when she was young, she lost a lot of trust in People, and thus put most, if not all, of her trust into Pokemon. She only kept her trust in people down to her Mother, Grandfather, and her two babysitter's and old friends, Volkner and Flint.

She didn't know people hurt Pokemon until her 13th birthday when she was going to pick up her birthday cake with Pacha, and saw a few boys attacking a Totodile, which broke her heart, and which caused her to get into the first of many fights to protects Pokemon. She took him home and started to nurse him back to health (along with her Mother's Chancey, Luna).

Over the years, she brought home more Pokemon who were mistreated until her Mother grew tired of it, but her Grandfather decided to adopt a few into his teams. The rest were sent to Aunts, Uncles, and even trainers who came by Sunnyshore.

The reason she didn't start her journey at 10 like most trainers was because her Grandpa had gotten injured around her ninth birthday, and couldn't work. Her mother had to get a second job to support them, but because of that, they had to take Ashley out of Pokemon Trainer School until money wasn't tight.

It took about 7 years, but Ashley managed to finish up her last year of Pokemon School(which for her was pretty expensive, since 16 year olds had more classes to take), and decided to head to (-insert Region or town in here-) to start her first journey She took Toto (who evolved itonto a Croconaw by then) and Pacha with her.

Whatever money she makes from battles, she keeps half and send the other half home. She dreams of one day becoming a famous Musician, and maybe even beating a Champion (but she knows that will never happen, but she still believes she can dream it).


	12. Bleach: Jae Tsukiyomi

Name: Jae Anders Tsukiyomi

Gender: Boy

Age: 3/14

Hair: Dyes his hair different colors every few weeks. Normal:Light Brown, Bangs slightly over eyes, sort to where normal ears are supposed to be, Light Brown Bunny Ears and Tail

Eyes: Green, Wears Thin-Framed glasses

Height/Weight: 5'1"/ 87 LB/ Skinny

Parents: Eric (Father) Mizu (Mother)

Siblings: Sora (Miscarried), Yuu

Love: Meena

Children: -

Outfit: White, Long-sleeved Undershirt, Black Baggy T-Shirt, Dark Skinny Jeans, Black and White Sneakers.

Other: ~Best Friends with Devon

~Studying to be a Doctor (He doesn't know which kind, so he's studying all types of doctors)

~Usually can be found at his house, with Devon, or at the library

~Looks older than he really is (Actually looks 17)

~Is legally blind when he isn't wearing his glasses.

~Works as an assistant to Zack and Clark

~One of the few "sane" people born into the family


End file.
